En las Sombras
by Higushi
Summary: Después de la guerra, las pérdidas y los regresos a la villa, Sasuke ha desarrollado una interesante fascinación por Tenten. Pero esta noche, se ha cansado de mirarla lo lejos, y ha decidido que va a hacerla su mujer de una vez por todas... One Shot. Muy ligera insinuación de Lemon.


Los personajes de **Naruto** pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** La **imagen tampoco me pertenece**, la encontré en Google. La** historia** sí es** mía**. Cualquier copia y reproducción de este One Shot sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.**

Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**En las Sombras.**

Sasuke Uchiha miró por enésima vez a través de la ventana de aquella simple y normal casa. Pero él no veía cualquier cosa. Sasuke veía a la simple, pero bastante apetitosa a sus ojos, Kunoichi. Su pasatiempo de estar viendo a aquella inocente figura que rondaba los veintitantos años se montaba a hace ya varios meses. Algunos esporádicos días en los que no hacía otra cosa más que mirarla con tanta atención que él podía jugar que ella ya sabía de su presencia, pero que no le importaba de todos modos. Y él ya se había cansado de solo observar. Ésa oscura noche procedería a marcarla de una vez por todas, marcarla porque su deseo era tan grande que su posesividad se elevaba a niveles que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

Finalmente, Sasuke estaba de regreso en la villa de Konoha, después de haber acabado la guerra ninja, poco a poco, iba cumpliendo ese proceso de pasar de ser un renegado criminal rango S a un ciudadano ninja. En el transcurso de volver a su antiguo hogar, se topó con aquella muy cambiada Tenten a lo lejos, y desde entonces comenzó a buscarla inconscientemente con la mirada. Nunca antes la había notado, sencillamente porque en el pasado tenía otros asuntos más importantes en los que pensar, como la venganza. Pero ahora, que tenía que encargarse personalmente de resurgir su clan, obviamente tenía que buscar a una mujer para procrear. Y el cuerpo de Tenten se veía tan listo para ser madre, con esos senos más que abultados, la estrecha cintura y las caderas anchas, que la idea le gustó tanto que comenzó a planteársela seriamente con el pasar del tiempo.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, y algunos segundos después se lanzó con rapidez hacia aquél cuarto donde cumpliría con su cometido. Como ya suponía, Tenten estaba dormitando en la cama, con la provocativa bata de seda blanca que gustaba de transparentarse y que Sasuke encontraba muy efectiva para sus propósitos. Con pasos seguros llegó hasta la cama y sin dudarlo, se subió por el colchón hasta quedar encima de Tenten, quien pareció notar que alguien invadía su espacio personal y despertó con susto.

Tenten estuvo a segundos de gritar y hacer un efectivo movimiento ninja para quitárselo de encima, antes que la mano intrusa de Sasuke oprimiera cualquier sonido. Optó por moverse pero fue peor, pues sólo causó que una maliciosa sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de él al notar la resistencia que sólo le hizo que su deseo por ella aumentara.

—No te muevas, porque te va a doler —advirtió, mirando atentamente el cuerpo de Tenten y la manera en la que sus pezones morenos se endurecían por su cercanía.

Antes Sasuke solía detestar la manera en la que Naruto, su único y a regañadientes, amigo, parecía un imbécil enamorado de Hinata. El rubio siempre estaba deseoso de tener el cuerpo voluptuoso de la Hyuga cerca. Ahora, comprendía a pulso lo que era caer ante una mujer y lejos de sentirse decepcionado, estaba muy entretenido. Al principio de aquél peligroso juego, Tenten se movía, tratando de escapar de aquellos brazos que parecían querer atraparla y nunca soltar. Y aunque a Sasuke le gustaba verla así, no le agradaba esperar. Tenten lo sabía pero siempre era lo mismo: cada noche pensando con fervor que debía ignorar a aquella silueta masculina que siempre la miraba por la ventana, con su gesto serio y hermético que sin embargo cargaba en sus ojos con el Sharingan activado, una peligrosa sensualidad.

—No esperes que me entregue a ti en bandeja de oro —respondió Tenten, quien ya se había resignado a que tratar de soltarse no le serviría de nada, al contrario. Sasuke era considerablemente más fuerte que ella, más fuerte que la mayoría en la villa, en realidad.

—Te gustará —sentenció justo antes de atacarle los labios en un beso rudo.

De nuevo, Tenten intentó alejarse y justo cuando ella abrió la boca para gritar, Sasuke aprovechó para introducir su lengua y chuparle el labio inferior. Y esa fue toda la resistencia que ella pudo poner. Porque Tenten tenía que admitir que su cuerpo desde hacía tiempo que estaba necesitado del calor de un hombre, de ser acariciada y llevaba al éxtasis, y Sasuke era uno bastante provocativo.

La cosa no acabó ahí. Sasuke estaba decidido a que la marcaría y no pensaba echarse para atrás, así que con habilidad procedió a quitar aquel estorboso vestido que ella siempre gustaba de usar. No sin antes asaltar su boca con desenfreno, pasión y deseo. Todo se puso muy interesante cuando Tenten le correspondió con fiereza, como si hubiera querido hacer eso desde hacía mucho. Estaba hechizada por las sugerentes caricias de Sasuke, que no se detuvo en ningún momento. Cuando Sasuke notó que su ahora ya no tan inocente amante estaba lista, se vio en la malditamente cursi y detestable acción de preguntarle si le entregaría todo, usando con astucia sus palabras, eligiéndolas para ser emitidas con deseo, sintiendo con arrogancia como aquellos ojos estaban nublados del sentimiento que a él le carcomía.

Y Tenten le dio la respuesta que esperaba. Con un último juego de besos y caricias sugerentes por todo su cuerpo, Sasuke le quitó su inocencia en aquella noche en la que él mismo se encargaría de ahora en adelante que nadie más sintiera que podía tener contacto íntimo con ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Tenten quedara encinta, y entonces Sasuke podría tachar otra cosa más de su lista de objetivos.

* * *

.

* * *

Antes de la horrenda decisión de Masashi de asesinar a Neji Hyuga, era bastante entusiasta del NejiTen. Luego tuve que compensar mi tristeza buscándole una pareja a Tenten, y fue cuando nació mi amor por el SasuTen. Siempre me llamó la atención esta pareja, la verdad, por el parecido en carácter de Sasuke y Neji, y siento que Tenten es muchísimo más adecuada que Sakura para alguien como Sasuke.

En fin, espero les haya gustado esto. Me parece que es un buen preámbulo de una futura relación entre estos dos, ya que no es convencional, y Sasuke es una persona complicada después de todo.

**¡Hasta la próxima! Besos, Higushi.**

**¿Reviews? Reviews.**


End file.
